


precisely what I plan to do

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno in Vegas for the awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	precisely what I plan to do

Sid let himself into the hotel room, slid his pants and jacket off and threw them over a chair. He walked into the bathroom in his boxers and did a tentative check of his face, no need to shave. Brushed his teeth quickly and walked back out. 

His sleep pants were on the floor beside the bed and he happily slid them on before he slipped into bed. He hated the feeling of unfamiliar sheets and blanket but he’d brought his own pillow so that was close enough for him. 

Geno was fast asleep, not really a shock, but as soon as Sid got even slightly comfortable he was suddenly awake enough to turn over and wrap himself around Sid. A moment later he could hear Geno breathing on him and his eyes fluttering open.

The guy who couldn’t be roused for any reason at all, was always awake when Sid came to bed. It was like he had a sixth sense that was developed over time, a Sid sense. It made Sid feel weird and warm, happy and anxious all at the same time. 

The whole day had been crazy, absolutely freaking nuts but in the best way possible and Sid was relieved that it was over but ready to start again in the morning. He knew that he had the whole summer of this ahead of him and then the whole season started again. He was oddly okay with that. 

“How you so late? You stuck at the crabs table?” 

Sid let out a low chuckle. “Craps, G. And no.” 

“Same thing,” he curled his body around Sid. 

“It’s really entirely not the same thing,” Sid said and would go into detail but was too tired to actually think about it. “Last interview went later than I thought it would. Then I had to talk with Holden about tomorrow’s schedule.” 

Holden, a twenty-one-year-old intern from UNLV in sports broadcasting, had been assigned to him on day one of the week and he’d been clinging to Sid like glue. Making sure that he had every single thing he could possibly need and that whenever the Cup was anywhere he was with them. Holden, Sid had found out, had been in hockey in high school but wasn’t good enough to play. Sid had learned a lot about him in the last two days. 

“Holden make date for you tomorrow night?” Geno asked, voice low and teasing. “Just two of you and Cup. Very romantic.” 

“Shut up, G,” he groaned. “He’s just enthusiastic. We were that way at twenty-one.” 

“I in love with you at twenty-one.” 

Sid’s face felt a little warm, which was stupid. “Well, not all twenty-one-year old’s are in love with me.” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Geno nuzzled at his neck. “Awards tomorrow.” 

“Yep,” Sid said and moved slightly to push a kiss to Geno’s (thankfully) clean shaven skin. 

“You have speech?” 

Sid nodded his head. “But I don’t have to give a _real_ speech. I did that for the fans in Pittsburgh. This is just meant to be for the press.” 

“You do. You have to thank me.” 

Sid couldn’t help but smile. “Oh do I?” 

“Yes, I very calming influence in your life. I other head of your monster. I other side of your coin. I your sports _soul mate_. You don’t listen to radio?” Geno chided and nosed Sid’s cheek. 

“I actively try not to, actually.” 

Which Geno knew as well as anyone else. Press was never his strong suit. He could get through it, he’d been trained into doing so but he wasn’t one for it and he hated hearing praise or critique. He would have to be willfully dense to not hear all the talk of he and G and their ‘bromance’ or whatever but listening to all the bullshit had never really done much for him. 

Plus, they’d won the fucking cup a week and a half ago. He was enjoying himself, for once. 

He was eating all the desserts. 

“We should go to sleep,” Sid said, Geno’s breath against his cheek. “It’s late.” 

Geno’s nose brushed against his cheek again, nodding. “Holden would be very upset if you sleep in. He miss you.” 

“Yeah, he would,” Sid teased. “And I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings. He’s so important to me. Also, he’s very possessive.” 

Geno let out a little growl of disapproval. “Possessive? I show you possessive.” He pushed himself up and on top of Sid, his arms keeping him about an inch off of Sid’s skin. “ _My Captain._ ” 

“The entire team can call me that,” he said matter of fact. 

“My _Sid_.” 

He looked at Geno with a wide smile. “My family can call me that.” 

Geno made a noise of annoyance. He licked at Sid’s face. 

“ _My boyfriend_.” 

Sid wiped it off with one hand and laughed. 

“Okay, that is all yours.” 

He knew how to play Geno like a freaking fiddle. He pushed at him with flat palms on his chest. They should, after all, be going to sleep. They had an early as hell morning. 

Being Stanley Cup winners was exhausting but worth every moment of it. 

Geno pushed back and went to his side, attaching himself completely to Sid’s side, nose in his neck and arms wrapped around Sid’s middle. It was not, by any stretch of the imagination, comfortable but it was familiar. He felt Geno’s warmth and started to relax. 

“Hey Sid,” Geno said, voice low and sleepy. 

“Yeah G?” 

“You thank me in speech right?” 

Sid laughed and it echoed around the room. He felt Geno start a little. “Yeah, G, I’ll thank you in the damn speech.” 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a fever. That should be noted. 
> 
> Title from Jason DeRulo 
> 
> "A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
> When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
> Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
> That's precisely what I plan to do"   
> Marry Me


End file.
